mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
List of previous polls
Poll 1. Who do you think was the most influential person in human history out of this list of great achievers! *Anthony Charles Lynton Blair- 3 *Margaret Hilda Thatcher, Baroness Thatcher- 1 *Abraham Lincoln- 5 *Dr. Edward Anthony Jenner- 2 *Gen. George Washington- 4 *Gen. Julius Caesar- 7 *Adolf Hitler- 5 *Sir Henry Bessemer- 3 *Mahatma Gandhi- 2 *Pythagoras of Samos- 2 *The Duke of Wellington- 2 *Napoleon Bonaparte- 5 *Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill-3 *Vladimir Ilyich Lenin- 2 *Dr. Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz- 1 *Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela- 4 *Mikhail Sergeyevich Gorbachev- 6 *Genghis Khan- 8 The poll was created at 23:23 on June 11, 2013, and 65 people voted when it was terminated on 15.15 on October 13, 2013. Poll 2- When the poll was reset, I added- ' *Alexander the Great III of Macedon *Hồ Chí Minh (I meant to add him last time, but missed him out by accident) *John Fitzgerald Kennedy *Iosif (Joseph) Vissarionovich Stalin *Chairman Mao Tse-tung (Mao Zedong) *Field Marshal Mustafa Kemal Atatürk '''Who do you think was the most influential person in human history out of this list of great achievers! ' *Anthony Charles Lynton Blair- 1 *Margaret Hilda Thatcher, Baroness Thatcher- 0 *Abraham Lincoln- 1 *Dr. Edward Anthony Jenner- 1 *Gen. George Washington- 0 *Gen. Julius Caesar- 2 *Adolf Hitler- 0 *Sir Henry Bessemer- 2 *Mahatma Gandhi- 1 *Pythagoras of Samos- 1 *The Duke of Wellington- 0 *Napoleon Bonaparte- 0 *Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill- 1 *Vladimir Ilyich Lenin- 0 *Dr. Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz- 0 *Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela- 0 *Mikhail Sergeyevich Gorbachev- 0 *Genghis Khan- 0 *Alexander the Great III of Macedon- 3 *Hồ Chí Minh- 0 *John Fitzgerald (JFK) Kennedy- 1 *Iosif (Joseph) Vissarionovich Stalin- 0 *Field Marshal Mustafa Kemal Atatürk- 0 *Chairman Mao Tse-tung (Mao Zedong)- 0 The poll was created at 14:30 on October 13, 2013, and 14 people voted by the time it closed on November 13th. 2013. '''*What do you think of the wiki's new main page layout? *I love it!- 64 *It's pretty good but needs improvement- 42 *I don't care- 27 *It desperately needs improvement- 24 *Completely get rid of it- 22 The poll was created at 15:04 on November 21, 2013 and closed at 03:20 0n October 24th, 2017, and 179 people had voted. . Poll 4 Who do you think was the most influential person in human history out of this list of great achievers? The results were: Those who had 2 votes: General George Washington Those who had 1 vote: Anthony Charles Lynton Blair, General Julius Caeser, Osama Bin Laden, Nelson Mandela, Sir Henry Bessemer Mao Zedong, Charles Darwin, Ayatollah Khomeini, Saddam Hussein, Field Marshal Mustafa Kemal Atatürk, Joseph Stalin, JFK, Bill Gates, Ho Chi Minh, Alexander the Great, Genghis Khan, Mikhail Gorbachev, Frederik Willem de Klerk, Fidel Castro, Vladmir Lenin, Winston Churchill, Napoleon Bonaparte, Duke of William, Pythagoras of Samos, Mahatma Ghandi, Adolf Hitler, Abraham Lincoln, Dr. Edward Anthony Jenner, Margaret Thatcher all had 0 votes A total of 7 people voted.Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Help